Steve Spedster
See also: Spedster Family Steve Spedster is a pupil who attends Millard High, however he joined halfway through the year. He is very close friends with his twin Craig Spedster, as this was the only person he really knew going into this school, however, he has got into a good group of friends. He enjoys going outside and being active, such as playing sports, cycling, etc. He is pretty average in most classes across the cirriculum, but really enjoys Gym and Music. He is currently dating Ai Utsukushī. He is also a newcomer character to the New Millard High RP. Personal Quotes *'Steve + Craig:' ... *'Steve:' "Is this place always like this?" Other Appearances File:Steve Spedster.png|Steve's BannedStory Appearance. File:Millard High Zombie OCs 2.png|Steve as a zombie. (see second in from far right) File:Steve Spedster Young.png|Steve's Primary/Elementary Appearance. File:Steve Spedster Genderbent.png|Steve's Genderbent Appearance. File:Steve and Craig Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Steve and Craig by Joey Trivia *He was 4 minutes ahead of Craig Spedster at birth. *He's allergic to nuts. *He is a black belt in Martial Arts. Relationships With Other Characters Craig Spedster Craig Spedster is his twin brother, Craig being the youngest. They have, and always had, a very good relationship with each other and don't get into a fight with each other a lot. They have always been put together at school in class, clubs, etc, so they are closely bonded, and can work really well as a team. Although he does not know what life would be like without a twin, he prefers it with his twin, Craig, even if he does find him a bit boring, due to his lack of sporting willingness. Peter Green Peter Green is Steve's closest friend, excluding Craig being his twin. They had never met before Millard High. Peter was the person who brought the "new kids" into a group of friends, so they no longer felt like outsiders. They have got along well and enjoy similar things, such as X-box-ing, so that has helped them to become very good friends, and also to work well together. He is glad to have Peter as a friend, even though he finds Peter a quite lazy and very laid-back. Thomas Havec Steve got to know Thomas Havec through Peter, and they get along well. They often meet up with their group, and share interests in films and music. Gracie Gauld He knows little of Gracie Gauld, although he is friendly towards her due to her now being in a relationship with Craig. He has few common interests with her however. Jess Howard For some odd reason, Jess thinks that Steve is only pretending to be Craig's brother because they look, quote on quote, "absolutely nothing alike". Because of this, Jess tries to avoid the twins as much as possible. The twins don't know that she's avoiding them, but they don't really care because they are creeped out by her and her ways. Ai Utsukushī Ai Utsukushī is Steve's girlfriend and they have been going out for a few months. Under Construction Kyūketsuki Utsukushī Under Construction Category:Active Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Neutral Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Potterfan1997's Characters